When Tentacles Infect
by Daisuke Kazamatsuri
Summary: When a strange creature infects Dash, he gets tentacles... in an odd place. They take him over and guess who he targets, but Danny! Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, BL, bondage, slight mind control, rape kind of, and TENTACLES! XD


Title: When Tentacles Infect

Fandom: Danny Phantom

Pairing: DannyDash

Rating: M for mature or R for Restricted or XXX for DEAD SEXY!!!

Warnings: Yaoi, BL, Slash, BoyxBoy, (the usual), slight mind control, rape (kind of), TENTACLES!!! XD

Summary: When Danny doesn't notice Dash below him as he's fighting the Box Ghost, something comes up behind the jock. As Dash is focused on Danny Phantom, a strange creature-like thing melds into his body without his noticing. When he is on his way home, Dash's mind gets fuzzy and he drives to the small alley next to the Fenton's house and he notices something different about his body. Before he can think what, however, his mind hazes over again and he pulls Danny unexpectedly from the sidewalk… read to find out what happens next.

Edit: Since I keep getting reviews telling me to separate the long paragraph, I did. Votes are below.

Dash was standing under a tree in the now deserted park in the center of town, watching as the famous Danny Phantom fought with the famously annoying Box Ghost, winning easily as usual. Dash had failed to notice the small tentacle parasite crawling down the tree trunk nearby, making its way ever so slowly toward him as he was preoccupied. The small creature wrapped itself around his leg, slowly sinking in to his skin and moving toward the more private part of his body. He swatted his leg as he felt something on it, not realizing that he was an entire minute too late. The odd creature had not only invaded his body, but it had made itself part of his natural anatomy, and there was no longer any way for it to separate. It moved next to his most private part and imitated it, so that his body now had the possibility of any number of them and have them any length he wanted. He felt no difference though, and had no idea what had just happened to him.

Later that day, Dash was driving home when a strange feeling overcame him, his mind went hazy and his eyelids drooped; yet he did not feel tired. He had the strange urge to drive to the Fenton's house on the other side of town than his own apartment. Before he could collect any thoughts, he was parked across the street from the Fenton's house and walking into an alley a few doors down to await the halfa on his way towards the _very_ inconspicuous house (note sarcasm) that was due any minute. He regained consciousness long enough to realize that he came here by something else's will, then quickly returned to his previous state, with four of his hidden parts instead of one, each lengthening and hardening within seconds of seeing his intended target. The second all this had happened, one of the new tentacles moved swiftly, rushing out through the loose waistband of Dash's pants and curling around the passing Danny's wrist, pulling said teen into the dark alley before he could realize something was happening.

The second Danny was within Dash's arms length; Danny was slammed against the brick wall in the shade of the building. A hand quickly covered Danny's mouth as the other held him up, giving him time to speak to the frightened boy before he could scream for help. "If you say a word, I will tell your parents and the school exactly what you really are." Dash muttered into Danny's ear in a low, threatening tone. Danny nodded in understanding, and as Dash removed his hand, Danny bit his lip to show that he wasn't going to scream or run away. Dash smirked in satisfaction and lowered the now free hand to Danny's crotch, rubbing the part of the body he was really after. Danny whimpered slightly through his closed mouth, getting slightly hard but staying quite fearful of the bully before him that he had secretly had a crush on for over a year now.

Dash slowly slid his hand under Danny's shirt, lightly stroking him over his invisible but strong muscles. Dash soon came upon small, taught nubs of flesh and he rubbed and lightly pinched both in unison, loving the fearful yet slightly pleasured look on Danny's features, and relishing in the fact that Danny had already closed his eyes. Dash slowly rid them of the garment, using his own hips on Danny's to keep him from moving while Dash's hands removed clothing. Dash's hands played relentlessly with Danny's nipples once more, sucking upon the lithe boy's collarbone, hearing faint moans at the back of his throat and immediately feeling the drastic change in friction against his nether regions. Once he was sure the boy was deep enough that he would not notice the difference in Dash's anatomy, he let two tentacles emerge from the confines of his jeans and wrapped them around the boy's wrists, holding him in place with more strength than he ever could with his own hands and started to remove the smaller boy's pants, easily unbuttoning and unzipping the article and quickly pulling it and the other boy's boxers down at the same time to join the shirt upon the ground.

Dash quickly removed his own shirt as well, then taking the time to admire the fact that he had Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom at his mercy. Dash lowered his head to Danny's now very hard member, easily taking it into his mouth and hearing Danny moan so invitingly as he lightly scraped his teeth along the shaft. As Danny was distracted, Dash took off his own pants and boxers, removing the constraints from the two remaining tentacles on his lower body. Unconsciously covering one with a strange lubricant that was better than any man-made ones, he brought one up to the closed mouth of his 'victim' and the other to hover near the boy's entrance, placing the one near his mouth against the boy's lips, the boy gasping but recovering quickly and allowing as much into his mouth as physically possible, Dash moaning at the feeling of himself in Danny's mouth, causing the other boy to suck hard at the vibrations made. Dash then made the other tentacle start pushing into Danny's entrance, passed the tight ring of muscle and deep within him, Danny moaning and sucking even harder at the feeling of Dash filling him and his mouth around him. Dash pulled away, somehow turning around and releasing Danny's arms as the boy whimpered from loss of contact.

Dash swiftly dropped himself against the boy, allowing him to fill him as he took one of the remaining tentacles to join one in use next to the slightly filled entrance. Dash started moving, thrusting himself, the tentacle in Danny's entrance and the one in Danny's mouth in unison, Danny moaning loudly, thrusting the opposite way in the rhythm that was set and sucking as hard as he could, breathing very heavily through his nose and moaned even louder as he felt a second tentacle enter with the first in his anus, then reached around the body in front of him to grasp the normal-sized tentacle and put the rhythm upon it too. After a few minutes of furious thrusts in all directions and moans and groans from both parties, Danny couldn't take any more and he shot his seed into the jock in front of him, his anus, hand and mouth clenching in unison around the total of four tentacles that all stemmed from the same place. This caused Dash to fall over the edge as well, his pleasure multiplied by four with all the different feelings shooting through his body.

Dash rode out the orgasm, then pulled all four tentacles from Danny, vanishing three of them and making sure the fourth was his normal size and shape. Danny also pulled out of Dash, cum trickling down both boys' thighs. Dash turned around to face the black haired boy behind him, and did something he hadn't done to anyone before and never thought he would do to the boy he was with just then. He kissed him. When they pulled away, both blushed horribly and turned away from each other, fully embarrassed by the things they had just done, mostly voluntarily. Danny turned to Dash and said, "I always did have a crush on you." The halfa then turned away and walked to his clothes, redressing and returned to his original task of heading home. Unknown to either party, the halfa currently had two private parts beneath his jeans.

Wow. I actually finished a story in one day. Cool! Okay, so to those who want a sequel, I want REVIEWS. If I get enough reviews/comments and enough motivation, and enough free time, then I will write a second part with the two of them coming to terms with their feelings. If you wish to leave it at this, please say so, or if you want Mpreg, or male pregnancy, you will have to request it. This will be my first submission on and Yaoi Gallery, and my second on but let fly all constructive criticism!!!

Voting:

Sequel: 3

Mpreg: 2


End file.
